


Homespun

by mergatrude



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: The future is warm.





	Homespun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



If they'd thought of their future it would have been that they'd be carelessly snagged on some barbed wire or rubbed off against a tree trunk, collected by a bird to line a nest, or tangled in a hedge to rot in the summer heat. This is far more frightening. Sharp steel separates them from their host and they are tossed and tumbled, crammed into endless darkness.

Finally they are pulled out into the light to be stretched and combed by gentle hands. Teased and eased, wound and twined, washed and dyed, dried in the wind and sun. Knitted. Loved.


End file.
